A vehicle body of the generic type having at least one longitudinal chassis beam and an elastomer bearing arranged thereupon for purposes of mounting a vehicle component is generally known. Such elastomer bearings are usually rubber-metal bearings and consist of a first sturdy bearing part that is permanently attached to the vehicle body and of a second sturdy bearing part that is permanently attached to the component, whereby an elastomer element is arranged between the bearing parts. Such elastomer bearings are generally known in a wide array of configurations, also as fluid bearings, and are selected and dimensioned as a function of the given circumstances and requirements.
Towards this end, it is common practice to attach the elastomer bearing with a bearing block to the associated longitudinal chassis beam, for instance, as a transmission mount. Due to its geometrical and vibration characteristics, such a transmission mount normally occupies a relatively low position in the front part of a vehicle body. The profile size, especially the profile height of a longitudinal chassis beam, and thus the force level of the longitudinal chassis beam are limited and restricted by the low position of the transmission mount which is situated on the longitudinal chassis beam.
It is likewise a known procedure to mount a rear-axle differential of a motor vehicle (German patent application DE 35 070 42 A1) that is joined by a center pipe unit to a dual-mount internal-combustion front engine. Here, the rear-axle differential that is joined to the center pipe is supported on the structure by means of a single bearing element that is installed on the side and that is held in a recess integrated into the differential housing, so that the bearing is at the smallest possible distance from the drive shaft in a low-torsion zone. Moreover, a longitudinal chassis beam can surround the bearing element like a shell having a recess, whereby such a recess can account for a weakening of the longitudinal chassis beam.
Furthermore, a transmission mount is known that is integrated into a cross beam and that has a bearing axis running in the lengthwise direction of the vehicle (German patent specification DE 100 31 165 C2). In case of a collision, the transmission is systematically displaced towards the rear or towards the top along a crash runner, whereby the core of the transmission mount is supposed to rupture so that it does not prevent such a systematic displacement of the transmission.
Moreover, a body-in-white of a motor vehicle is known (German patent specification DE 199 09 726 B4) in which, among other things, a console is integrated on which an upright transmission mount can be placed and secured.
Furthermore, a bearing device is known for mounting a vehicle component, especially a transmission, on a vehicle body (German patent application 10 2006 041 094 A1) in which an elastic bearing element is accommodated in a holding part that is joined to a longitudinal chassis beam by means of a complicated arrangement.
A bearing arrangement is also known, especially on a rear axle (German patent specification 197 03 520 C1) in which, for purposes of securing the bearing, a screw part is screwed into a tray-like receptacle that can be a one-piece part of the body-in-white.